Family Forever
by charmed4eva112
Summary: Post Wizards movie; Alex, Justin and Max share a family moment, talking about the adventures they had. Sibling love, spoilers for movie


**Ok, so after watching the Wizards movie, I just had to write something. It's up on Youtube already, and I will watch it Friday as well. But after the movie, it satisfied me, but not completely. So, I had to write this, like, alternate ending, where Alex, Justin and Max talk about what happened, and catching up on everything. So, a little sibling moment. We got to see Justin/Alex bond a lot, which was awesome, but I would have liked to see all three of them bond. But it was a good movie, an excellent movie, so I had to be the first to post something.**

**So, yes, major spoilers ahead. Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled. Lots of fluff in here, and lots of sibling love. I do ramble a little bit, but I'm proud of what I wrote. **

"So, you guys did the wizard competition without me? Man, that sucks!" Max Russo complained as the three siblings sat outside of their resort, talking about what happened during the past couple of days, and what they all missed. Justin and Alex nodded as the three sipped their drinks. Their parents had decided to go down to the beach for some alone time, as Justin, Alex and Max decided to leave them be and talk.

"Yeah, you should have been there Max; it was incredible. I cannot wait until our wizards competition comes up. You actually might have a shot at winning," Alex commented. Max laughed dryly as Justin ruffled his hair.

"Thanks for that Alex. But while you two were roaming around with some freaky guide, I was actually saving our parents' love. Did you know Dad was flirting with every girl he saw? I had to turn one of them into a dog just to get Mom and Dad to talk to each other," Max said. Justin laughed at the thought of it.

"Wow, that sounds crazy. But we were risking our lives to get the Stone of Dreams," Justin told him. Alex nodded as she remembered the long voyage.

"Yeah, Justin risked his life, stepping in quicksand to get it. Of course, I saved the day, as always," Alex boasted. Justin fake laughed but gave his sister a hug.

"Yeah, that's true, but I did manage to get the Stone and also save your own life," Justin reminded her. She nodded, smiling.

"I think we became closer over this, though. I understand you more Justin, and I'll try not to tease you as much again," Alex said. Justin nodded as he let go of his sister.

"Yeah, same. You always come through, Alex. You got us to the Stone, and you won the wizard's competition," Justin said seriously. Alex nodded as silence came over all three of them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't want to leave. This trip was the best thing that ever happened to us," Alex admitted. Justin nodded as he gazed out toward the ocean.

"Me neither. I mean, who would have thought that you wishing that our parents never met turned into something great and adventurous? This is the most fun I think I'll ever have," Justin admitted. Max nodded.

"I know. It does suck that I disappeared out of existence, but it was fun trying to get our parents to love each other again. I actually think I understand them more as well, and what Dad was going through when chose to lose his powers. It was hard for him, but it was the right thing to do," Max said. Justin nodded as he put his drink down.

"Don't forget, I disappeared out of existence too," Justin reminded him. Max nodded as he drank some of his juice.

"Yeah, but you got a chance to see what the wizard's competition would be like," Max reminded him. Alex nodded as she pushed her hair back as the wind blew by.

"It wasn't that bad; actually, it wasn't at all what I expected it to be. Whatever Dad said was a lie; anyone has a shot of winning, as long as they at least know the basics," Alex said. Max smiled genuinely as Alex hugged her little brother.

"This has really got me thinking, you know? How little time we really have? I mean, things could change in the blink of an eye, and we don't even appreciate what we have right now," Justin said aloud, causing the two to look at him.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, I'm always complaining and mad at everything and everyone; as you can see, it doesn't really help that much. I want to be different; I want us all to have a chance at winning the competition, and still be family," Alex said. Max nodded.

"I don't want any of us to end up like Aunt Megan," Max said softly. Justin and Alex silently agreed.

"Listen, as I said before, I'm sorry for always teasing you Justin and I'm sorry Max for saying you won't amount to anything. Even if that is true, I shouldn't say that kind of stuff to you. I should learn to keep things to myself. I love you guys so much," Alex apologized, glancing at the two as she spoke these words. She really did mean it. She experienced losing Max, and that was definitely painful, but losing Justin was the worst, because she had just won the competition and the look Justin gave her before his memories were wiped away hurt her so much.

All of the things she said on the vacation, well the second half of it anyways, were utterly true and she really did feel sorry for everything. Justin nodded as he picked up his drink again and sipped it.

"I'm sorry too for thinking that you two are lower than me and wouldn't succeed in anything. Obviously you both proved me wrong. You won the competition Alex, and you saved us, and Max, you saved our parents and helped Mom and Dad find each other again. I love you both too," Justin said. Max nodded as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry too, for, you know, being a slacker and being a jerk about magic and everything. I really should try harder, but I don't. Well, I didn't because I thought I had no chance, but this vacation made me realize the potential I have with magic. I love you guys as well," Max said. Alex smiled as she put her drink down and opened her arms to her family. Putting their drinks down too, the three shared a special hug, one only meant for the three of them. It felt great, and it felt magical.

Finally, the three pulled away as Justin looked at Max, suddenly confused.

"Hey, how did you find us anyways, in that cave?" Justin asked. Alex nodded, looking over at her brother, who shrugged.

"Well, Dad had that map, but I remembered when I ran by you, that there was that gargoyle piece missing, Mom showed us where it was, and I took the head and the path opened," Max explained. Justin gave a little huff of annoyance as he flung his hands in the air.

"Ok, why was I the only one that couldn't open the path?" Justin asked, annoyed. Alex gave a little grin.

"Because you try too hard. You just have to let go of your obsession about being perfect at everything, like Max and I. Your pure intentions were obviously clouded by something, but like Max and I, we let go and didn't worry so much, and we found the path," Alex answered, causing a glare from Justin. She quickly uttered an apology and looked down.

"No, you're right. Who knows, maybe if I didn't study or try so hard at everything, I'd-" Justin started before Alex butted in.

"-You'd have more friends? Sorry, reflex," Alex said quickly. Justin shrugged.

"You're right. Maybe, in order for us to have an equal shot at winning, we have to change a little bit. I'm going to try to become less perfect," Justin declared. Alex grinned.

"I'm going to learn more spells so I can have more fun with you at the competition and watch you fall. Again, sorry," Alex said.

"And I'm just going to try harder at magic," Max declared. Justin nodded, smiling.

"Well, that's good. Are you happy you went on this vacation after all, instead of staying back with Harper?" Justin asked. Alex thought, and then nodded.

"Oh yeah. I definitely wouldn't change anything about this adventure, not even that spell I did. If I didn't, then we wouldn't be here. Well, we would, but we wouldn't understand each other, or anything," Alex said. Justin nodded.

"It's nice to know that I don't have to be perfect to be loved or great at stuff," Justin said honestly. Alex nodded.

"It's nice to know I have potential at winning the competition, and having a loving family," Alex admitted. Max nodded as well.

"It's nice to know that I'm not a total failure at anything," Max admitted. Justin and Alex eyed each other and then gave Max a great, big hug.

"You were never a failure Max. You have your own, little weird talents, like levitation," Justin said, as Max looked up at him, his eyes shining.

"Really? I told you levitation's my thing. Though sinking boats and turning people into dogs are a close second and third," Max said. Alex's eyes widened.

"You sunk a boat?" she asked, impressed. Max nodded.

"It was a small boat, but it was the only way to get Mom away from some weird guy. I learned a lot about myself and magic this vacation. How about you guys?" Max asked. Alex thought.

"Well, I know I'm better at magic than Justin," Alex said, causing Justin to roll his eyes.

"True. But I found out that I'm the only one that can read a map properly, and I'm good at keeping my balance and not falling to my death," Justin answered. Alex laughed as she remembered Justin's adventure to get the Stone in the cave.

"So, were you guys worried that you wouldn't get to the Stone on time?" Max asked seriously. Alex nodded as the three got up and decided to start walking.

"Well, of course. We didn't want to disappear out of existence, and at times, we were afraid we would," Alex admitted, Justin nodding in agreement.

"Were you afraid Max?" Justin asked. Max, though hesitant, nodded.

"I was more afraid of you guys getting hurt, to be honest, and then not getting to the Stone at all, or worse, not being able to come back here to say our goodbyes," Max said.

"Oh, Max," Alex said before hugging her brother yet again, realizing how much she really did love her brothers. She didn't even think of how Max was reacting to all of this while they were risking their lives.

"No, the main thing is that we did it, well, you two did it. You got the Stone and you turned back time," Max said. Justin shook his head as he engulfed both of them in a hug.

"No, we all did it, all five of us. We might have gotten the Stone, but when it got stolen by that parrot person-thing, Mom got it back, Dad helped us, and you got Mom and Dad to us and help us. We all did it," Justin said confidently. The three stopped hugging each other when they saw their parents walk toward them, holding hands like they were a young couple again. They didn't even know what happened, because they didn't have magic like the three of them, and Alex was glad they didn't know. She didn't want them to remember the hurtful things she said to her mother, or what her father had to endure at the wizard's competition, or remember them watching her brothers forget everything and then disappear.

"Mom, Dad!" Alex cried as she ran to them and hugged both of them once more. She would definitely not get tired of seeing her parents; she would never take advantage of them again.

"Oh, Alex, you're still acting really weird, but I like it," Theresa said kindly to her daughter. Justin rushed up next and hugged Jerry as Max waited for his turn. As soon as the two backed off, Max got his turn.

"Ok, what happened to you guys that got you so…huggy? Not that we don't like it, but it's just so out of character, especially for you Alex," Jerry asked. Alex shrugged, the smile never leaving her face; if anything, it got bigger.

"I guess I just realized how much I love you, and how much I take advantage of you and I don't want to do that anymore, because you could disappear from our lives or something and we wouldn't even get to see you again," Alex said. Max stepped in.

"Or, you could forget about us or something crazy like that, and you wouldn't even know who we are," Max pointed out.

"Yeah, and then we couldn't tell you that we love you or tell you how much you mean to us, not to mention, we would be devastated. So, we're going to change, all of us, and become better people, better children for you," Justin finished. Theresa had her hand over her heart, proud tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god, I didn't expect this to happen. I mean, I dreamt about the day you guys would be better for us, but I didn't think it would actually happen," Theresa said, in shock.

"What your mother is trying to say is that we're proud of you for stepping up and becoming better people. We do love all of you," Jerry stepped in. Smiling, the family had yet another moment together as all of them hugged each other, in pride. The Russo's would live forever more, and would become as closer than ever.

**What do you guys think? I realize it's too mushy and too fluffy, but the movie was very fluffy and mushy as well as adventurous and stuff. **


End file.
